A half slotted container (HSC) is a common construction for forming corrugated cardboard containers. This type of container is typically formed from a blank that includes front, back and side wall panels connected in series at vertical edges along fold lines, and lower flaps may extend from lower edges of the panels for folding inwardly to form a container bottom. The blank can be folded about the vertical edges to position an end of the blank defining an edge of a side panel in association with an opposing end of the blank defining an edge of one of the front or back panels to form a joint that is typically adhered together by a manufacturer to form a rectangular tube. The blank formed with the manufacturer's joint can be collapsed and provided to an end user where the blank can be reconfigured to a rectangular tube and the flaps folded perpendicular to the panels to form a bottom surface for the container.